The Simpsons: S1 Ep0 (Pilot) the meeting of the Simpsons
by Professor Cameron Will
Summary: I meet the Simpsons for the very first time
1. Chapter 1

A plane lands and an 11 year old boy walks into the reminal of Springfield International Airport.

This boy was short, skinny, had to wear glasses, had ADHD ( Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), Autism, had jet black hair which was always hidden underneath a tall black top hat, bad good manners and was a gentleman **and** a professor of archeology at what to now be Gressenheller University run by Dean Delmona.

This boys name was William Cameron Will (that's me, though I'm not actually 11 or a professor and there is no such thing as Gressenheller University or Dean Delmona).

I was just into town to take a look around when I saw a police officer come to me.

"Professor Cameron? I'm Chief Clancy Wiggum of the SPD (Springfield Police Department)" Wiggum introduced himself.

"You have quite the reputation for solving mystery's or as you like to call them 'Puzzles'. As it happens Professor we have a 'Puzzle' we would like you to solve."

Wiggum hands a folder marked 'Top Secret'.

I was surprised at how quickly I was asked to solve a Puzzle.

"Thank you. I shall get right on it" I promised.

What is in the file?

Is it beyond my abilities to solve?

Can I solve it?

Find out in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Unknown

A.K.A: The Child Robber

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

What do they do: Rob children of their toys.

Targets: Children only.

Motive: Unknown

Last Target: Milhouse Van Houten.

First Target: Martin Prince.

I looked at the file and decided to go find some help.

I came across a street called Evergreen Terrace.

I knocked at 742.

The door opened and I didn't know then but I has met my future friends/team.

What will I think when I meet The Simpsons for the first time in Chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Said a woman who had unusual hair.

To start with, it was up straight but the most unusual thing was that the hair was **blue**.

"Hi. My name is William Cameron Will. I'm a professor archeology and the police have asked to solve a mystery surrounding this town. Do you think you can tell me anything about the Child Robber?" I asked.

The woman let me inside and introducedherself as Marjorie Jacqueline Bouvier Simpson or 'Marge' for short.

I was then introduced to her husband Homer Jay Simpson (how much junk food does the guy eat?) Her eldest child 9 year Bartholomew JoJo Simpson or 'Bart' as he's known (where did the cut that cut on his forehead? Why is it shaped like a lightning bolt), her 7 year old daughter Lisa Marie Simpson and then the baby Margret Evelyn Simpson or for short 'Maggie'.

"So what's the deal with Child Robber?" I asked.

"Listen Mr Cameron. The Child Robber is dangerous. They strike at midnight every second night. The next time is tomorrow." Lisa explained.

An idea clicked in my head.

"I've got an idea on how to capture the Child Robber." I said.

What is my idea?

Who is Child Robber?

Find out in the next and final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day I gathered everything I needed to make my trap for the Child Robber.

It took some convincing kto get Bart as the bait.

It was nearly time for the Child Robber to appear.

"Right. Get down and stay out of sight." I told the townsfolk.

The town clock struck 00:00.

A figure emerges from the shadows.

I pulled on a rope just as the Child Robber stepped onto the trap.

"Springfield, I give you the Child Robber."

I switch on a torch and lit up the man's face.

It was SnakJailbird, the most wanted criminal in all of Springfield.

"It was when he first became wanted, that the Child Robber made his appearance." I explained.

"And I would have been successfull too if wasn't for that meddling child." Snake said.

"Save it for Jail Snake." Chief Wiggum arrested Snake.

"Mr Cameron? We were hoping we could join you on your adventures. Now we know they could be dangerous, but that's what makes us want to go even more." Marge asked me.

I looked at them for a moment before nodding.

That is how I met The Simpsons.

The End


End file.
